


Proposal Help

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is Free from Valentino, Cherri & Molly are an item, Cherri & Pentious are Buddies, Good Friend Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Inspired by a couple of YouTube videos, M/M, Prequel/Sequel to Penn’s Morning Surprise, Said videos aren’t mine, Valentino is the Butt of Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Day 6 of Radiodust/Pentniss Valentine’s Week: Pentious plans to propose to Arackniss and goes to Cherri for help. Prequel (plus sequel) to Penn’s Morning Surprise.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Proposal Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop. YouTube videos are also NOT mine.

“BOOM-YAH!” Cherri cried with a laugh as one of her cherry bombs blew up a billboard showing an ad of VOX’s new cereal brand. She then turned to her playmate for the day. “How dya like that one, Penn?”

“Ohoho,” Pentious laughed with an amused smile. “Very impressive, Miss Cherri. A perfect target right between the eyes. But I have made a new weapon that’s sure to impress _you_.”

He then brought out one of Arackniss’s sniper rifles. At least it _looks_ like one of Arackniss’s sniper rifles. The barrel looks more like it belongs on a bazooka, but smaller enough to shoot one of Cherri’s small bombs like bullets from a gun. Cherri gave the gun a wolf whistle.

“Hubba-hubba, honey. That handsome hunk bad enough to give _Nissy_ a boner~?”

“I’m certain a little demo would answer that question,” the snake answered, taking one of the bombs they were playing with to load into the gun. “I just need a target.” As he loaded the gun, Cherri looked around a bit until she spotted a certain pink limo with heart logos below, parking in front of the building across from theirs.

“Ooh, there’s Valentino’s limo!” she exclaimed, pointing it out to the snake. “Heard from Angie that shithead’s been stalking Charlie and Vaggie lately after her dad freed Angie from his soul contract on his ass.” Pentious smirked down at the limo.

“Well, this should put us in the Princess’s good graces then~” he replied, taking aim at the limo as Valentino and VOX stepped out of it. “Just get ready to duck down when I fire.” Cherri grinned as he aimed the gun at one of limo’s back windows…and pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

“Duck!” The two of them got down behind the ledge and covered their ears at the sound of glass shattering…

 ** _BYOOOOOGGHHMM!_** Feeling from above the heat of the sudden explosion, the pair of troublemakers grinned at the sounds of the limo’s alarm going AWOL.

“ _MY LIMO!_ ” they heard Valentino roar. “ _GOD FUCKIN’ DAMMIT! I JUST BOUGHT THE OUTFIT IN THERE I WAS GONNA WEAR FOR VOXXY TONIGHT!_ ” The two of them fell over laughing their heads off like a couple of high-school senior pranksters as the Porn Overlord started cursing up a storm.

“Holy shihihihit!” Cherri laughed, clutching her side with her other hand over her eye. “My side…I can’t brehehehehetheathe!”

“PFFAHAHAHAHA!” Pentious laughed in agreement. “His face must be priceless!” As Cherri calmed down, she noticed something slip out of Pentious’s jacket pocket: a little black ring box.

 _Is Penn planning what I think he’s planning?_ She then picked up the ring box while Pentious is catching his breath and opened it to find a golden ring shaped like a snake and holding a green diamond. She whistled impressively.

“I take it it’s for Nissy?” she asked. Pentious stopped laughing and turned to her, his face turning red with shock when he saw the ring box in her hands.

“Hey!” He snatched the box out of her hands and held it close to his heart. “Please be careful. I don’t want to lose it before giving it to Arackniss!”

“Oh, so it _is_ for him~” Cherri teased, making him look away with a blushing pout.

“ ** _Mmm…_** ”

“Omigod, Penn!” she cried with a huge grin. “Ya really gonna do it?!” The snake straightened up with pride.

“As a matter of fact, Cherri Bomb, yes,” he answered with a suave smile. “I am finally going to ask Arackniss to maaarrr….to maaarrr…” Cherri arched an eyebrow at him upon seeing him sweat nervously while trying to get the word out.

“Marry ya?” In reply to her question, Pentious slapped his hands over his face with a frustrated cry.

“Dammit, I can’t even say it I front of a woman! How am I suppose to propose to Nissy if I can’t even get the words out?!” He then grabbed Cherri by her arms and yelled into her face in a state of panic. “Cherri, I need your help! I don’t know what to do anymore!”

 _THWACK_!

“Penn, calm down!” Cherri yelled as the snake held a hand to the stinging cheek she slapped a second ago. “You’d psych yourself out too much.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed as he calmed down. “I’m just worried I might mess it up. I want this wedding proposal to be special so Nissy would say yes, but…I can’t even get the words out.”

“Have ya tried practicing?”

“For the past two and a half months, and I still get tongue-tied! I couldn’t even say it in front of my reflection in the mirror! And I want to propose to Nissy on the weekend of our three-year dating anniversary coming up next week!

“And I have everything all squared away! I got him a genuine velociraptor-claw pendant for his anniversary. Then I plan to wine-and-dine him with a wonderful dinner Angel and Molly agreed to cook for us while we watch his favorite movie. Finally, I would end the night by taking him to bed with me where we would make love so incredible that I’d make him call me Daddy and spoon him into my loving embrace.”

“So…where does the proposal come into the picture?” Cherri asked with a shrug.

“I was thinking about proposing to him the next morning,” the snake answered, “but…well, you know…”

Cherri then thought about it. Pentious really wants to propose to Arackniss, but the poor guy can’t even get the phrase “Marry me?” out of his mouth. There has to be a way though. She glanced down at the ring box in his hands…

Then it hit her.

“What if you have the _ring_ propose for ya?” Pentious looked up at her in confusion.

“Jewelry can’t talk.”

“I don’t mean literally,” she answered. “Tell me: you remember that video or two on HellTube where the guy surprised his girlfriend with a puppy or a kitten, and then he had her read the name tag that said ‘Will you marry me?’ before showing her the ring?”

“I don’t even know _what_ pet Nissy likes,” Pentious protested.

“You don’t have to use a _pet_ ; use the _box_. All ya have to do is have the question written on the inside of the box lid. Then in the morning while Nissy’s still asleep, open the box and put in front of his face. Then after ya rouse him a little, he’ll see the ring _and_ the question in front of his eyes. Totally unique, and ya don’t have to propose verbally without freaking out.”

“That…just might work,” Pentious replied with a smile before it became a frown. “But…I don’t think the whole question will fit into the lid. And I’m thinking about doing it in Italian, but I don’t know what it is. I never asked Nissy because I might ruin the surprise.”

“Well, just say ‘Marry me?’ then,” Cherri replied. “I think Angie said that phrase is one word in Italian. Just a sec.” She then got out her phone and started texting the white spider:

**CB:** _Hey, Angie_ 😜

 **AD:** _Hey, sugar-tits!_ 😉 _What’s up?_

**CB:** _I’ve a question for ya. What’s that Italian word for “Marry me?” again?_

**AD:** _It’s “Sposami?”_ 🤨 _Y?_

 **CB:** _I’ll tell ya later. Thanx 4 ur help_ 👌

**AD:** _No prob, bitch_

Once she’s done, Cherri showed the text to Pentious so he can see the word he needs.

“Nutin’ to it,” she replied as the snake smiled at the one-word question. “Now all that’s left is to get that word into the lid, and you’re all set.” Pentious hugged her in reply.

“Thank you so much, Cherri. I hope Nissy will say yes.”

“Trust me,” she replied, returning the hug with a smile. “He will.”

~*~*~ _One Week Later_ ~*~*~

Cherri heard her phone go off and took it out to see that she got a text from Pentious:

**SP:** _HE SAID YES! NISSY SAID YES!_

The cyclops grinned as she texted him back:

**CB:** _Told ya he would. Congrats, old man!_

**SP:** _I couldn’t thank you enough for your help, Cherri…Actually, I can. Nissy and I were wondering if you and Molly would be our Maids of Honor?_

**CB:** _I’d be honored. Speaking of Molly, ya want me to tell her the news? I’m heading over to her for our date~_

**SP:** _No need; Nissy already sent her and Angel a pic of the ring on his finger. Even Angel’s ecstatic._

**CB:** _Awesome! Well, tell your new fiancé I said hi._

****

After putting her phone back into her pocket, Cherri left for her date with Molly to celebrate with her her older brother’s engagement.


End file.
